Vatista
Vatista= |-|With all 7 Blades= Summary Vatista is one of the Autonomic Nerves were created around the same time as humans. These beings watch over the Hollow Night and make sure that there wasn't too much EXS being used. However, one month model 10,076, Vatista, noticed a large disturbance in the amount of EXS being used. She entered earth and ran into Hyde who told her to put some clothes on. She did so and the two went off to find the source of the disturbance of EXS. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Vatista, Model 10,076 Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Presumably Female (Unknown if Autonomic Nerves have genders) Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old. Classification: Autonomic Nerve Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Laser Emission, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings; Stated to bring the "total destruction of nothingness", referring her mission to eliminate all Voids), Existence Erasure (One of her wings made Insulator which means her other blades should have the same abilities), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1;Utilizes FLS similar to Voids. Hilda states that Voids are "living blueprints" of Autonomic Nerves and Vatista states that both she and Merkava are false existences), Enhanced Senses, 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: Town level (Can damage Linne and Hyde) | At least Town level (With her full power she should at least be able to match if not outright dwarf even Hilda in power) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to Hyde) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, possibly higher (Lifted Waldstein effortlessly) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class Durability: Town level (Survived Godslay/God Mower) | At least Town level Stamina: Average, she is able to fight while apparently continously tired Range: Extended melee range, Unknown with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Restriction and Seven Flowers Intelligence: Average. She possesses thousands of years worth of experience (However, memories from then are locked off), lacks common sense (confused by the idea of clothes and when Hyde and her ran into another female she asked Hyde if he forced her to wear clothes too). Weaknesses: Vatista cannot unleash her full power on humans. Feats: Survived against Waldstein, countered countless of counters Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'FLS of Binding "Restriction":' Unknown what it exactly does. However, it is always on. This either restricts her power or her opponents. *'Crimson Wings: Seven Flowers:' Fancy wings that Vatista has. The seventh one is missing due to being lost in a battle long ago. Wings can shoot lasers. *'Lumen Stella:' Slowly moving blue ball projectile fired from her wings that disappears if Vatista is damaged. *'Ruber Angels:' A somersault kick with Vatista's wings trailing her legs' path. *'Mico Luceo:' A fast and long ranged pale blue laser fired from Vatista's hand. *'Sidereus Fragmentum:' A bomb in the form of a rhombus jewel that she can cause to detonate. *'Transvolans:' Vatista's wings take the shape of a drill as she lands towards the ground in a dive kick. *'Lacteus Orbis:' Giant crimson wad of lasers are fired from an energy rune spell channeled through all her wings. *'Zahhisio:' Vatista will flip into the air and rush towards the opponent. While the opponent is immobilized, Vatista creates an energy rune spell underneath her enemy while her wings surround them and detonate, creating an explosion. Keys: Restricted | Full Power Gallery BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Vatista_Main.png|Vatista's select portrait in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Under Night In-Birth OST Snow Sisters(Vatista's Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Robots Category:Angels Category:Weapons Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Arc System Works